User talk:ToonRaiderStudios
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:NameThisTruck.com page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 03:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I understand that you have found numourus errors in the Monster Trucks Wiki. Please be aware that there are ownly two of us working on this wiki on a regular basis. Pleas note that when you find errors, just correct them. Me and DatsQBert are not aware of every last detail of every last truck, and if we got a date wrong for when a truck debuted, then I ask that you just correct the page. Thanks. PatriotsFan12 (talk) 17:28, March 21, 2015 (UTC)PatriotsFan12 There's pics of some European monster trucks with paint jobs that match those of Stone Crusher, Menace, and Ground Pounder. I ask that you not put these pictures on the site, as the trucks are not authentic and the owners of the trucks are violating copyright laws. Just leaving this here so that the wrong information doesnt accidently get put onto the wiki.PatriotsFan12 (talk) 20:07, August 3, 2015 (UTC)PatriotsFan12 I assume that only admins can block users and lock pages. Theres no admins on this wiki as far as I know. Combatbot2015 (talk) 01:26, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I think Brian Patton wanted credit, because he just deleted some images from the Dragon Slayer page. Combatbot2015 (talk) 23:26, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I get the message to not post stuff like that. Don't have to be rude about it. You are not the administration. Be a respectful person dude! Also, Grave Digger 35th Anniversary is probably happening at least! Use common sense. 03:25, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude, I get the message not to post stuff like that. Don't have to be rude about it! Be a respectful human being! And by the way, Grave Digger 35th Anniversary is most likely hapening. And when it does, you will be sorry I knew about it, and you didn't Poppy624537 (talk) 03:31, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Poppy624537. Dude, it doesn't matter whether it happens or not, you posted those pages because you were guessing, but you don't know for sure. Not to mention, you did so unprofessionally by adding three exclamation marks. You have to confirm that it's true before you post it, ESPECIALLY the Avenger and Captain's Curse anniversay pages. Please do not do that. Thelennylegoshow I did not guess. Captain's Curse was created in 2007, so 2017 is his 10th anniversary. Avenger was created in 1997, and in 2017, it has been 20 years. For Grave Digger his 30th was in 2012, and simple math will explain it. Also, who cares if I put three exclamation marks? I did that to show strong emotion and excitement (its an anniversary). Do I have to quote that or are you a grammar nazi? And who are you to back him up? I just backed my self up. Poppy624537 (talk) 04:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Poppy624537. These trucks are just speculation with no evidence from FELD. Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Combatbot2015, I understand about Captain's Curse. Avenger is not a FELD truck. Grave Digger's is happening. Just wait to see like you said. If you have to know, email Team Scream. That will answer one of your questions. Poppy624537 (talk) 04:08, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Poppy624537. Hey dude, how's it going? How's that theme song list going? Will it be finished? Also can you find any song from these videos? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XFYsfxzlds https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8thdVNl2Hc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m-qFshA6uY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1ro95QNBdo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nm9uDY6Q7VU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs4U-VLk7Yk --JoshWizz123 (talk) 23:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Hey Toon I renamed The Apocalypse page like you asked. Thelennylegoshow. Merry Christmas. Thelennylegoshow Hey Toon! I found this new truck called "Behind Bars" on Dennis Taft's website. Check it out! JoshWizz123 (talk) 01:36, January 24, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I already made a page out of it.Combatbot2015 (talk) 01:53, January 24, 2016 (UTC) I saw on Facebook the map for the pit party. It had a white Madusa as one of the trucks. I'm assuming Mahon will drive it Go on allmonsterjam on Instagram. The latest post has the map. Just make it bigger on your computer and you can see all the trucks. I made an edit, I added Chad Tingler, Ryan Anderson both drivers are listed as drivers on the offical website. Is there a reason they are not mention? Okay, maybe there could be another section, Like have current drivers as one section and those the other two in other? Also There seems to be no active admins here, You could adopt this wikia.-Inu Hey Toon, so there's this wiki editor that keeps insisting to me that these are two entirely different tire designs. Do these look at all different to you? They look the same to me. Thelennyleggoshow. I'll inform Combat, he's actually the one who blocked that user. Thelennyleggoshow. Dark Yada said to report this problem to the VSTF. Combatbot2015 (talk) 19:12, June 22, 2016 (UTC) You haven't read my message about reporting it to Community Central. Please report this madness to them. Combatbot2015 (talk) 00:47, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Here's the link: vstf.wikia.com Combatbot2015 (talk) 00:52, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Remember the fallowing codes: 98.14.245.215, 209.2.60.78, and 205.196.66.1. Tell the VSTF to not just tempban them, tell them to block them FOREVER at all cost. Combatbot2015 (talk) 01:08, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Various outdated monster truck websites by using the Internet Archive Wayback Machine. You should try it out. Combatbot2015 (talk) 00:35, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Here's one: www.truckworld.com (my most favorite website). Copy and paste it to the Internet Archive Combatbot2015 (talk) 05:24, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I took a screen capture from a Inside Monster Jam episode on YouTube. Check out Frank Castle's YoutTube channel for the episodes. Combatbot2015 (talk) 00:56, November 27, 2016 (UTC) St. Louis. Combatbot2015 (talk) 02:42, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ToonRaiderStudios, Look, we both obviously love monster trucks very much. I am trying to expand the photo gallery so other visitors to this website can enjoy It. I know that when I started visiting this website, I loved to look at the expanded photo gallery of each truck, new & old. So for people as myself I am posting my photos and giving my time to them & the website, so they as well could enjoy the pictures as much as I do. I would like very much to know what is the reason you are removing the pictures I posted.MT lover (talk) 17:34, May 29, 2017 (UTC) ToonRaiderStudios, So why is there a sign on the side of the page that sais: "Help Us Grow Monster Trucks Wiki"?MT lover (talk) 05:35, May 30, 2017 (UTC) ToonRaiderStudios, Do you have a Youtube channel? Is Cole Venard returning to Monster Jam? Because I'm pretty sure he retired to raise his daughter. Deal. I'm sorry I freaked out, I just had a very very bad day. I hope I wasn't outta line. Sorry man. P.S. I subscribed to your Youtube channel! From a video on http://nickolasn.weebly.com/ Combatbot2015 (talk) 21:19, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! And thanks for clarifying, I will try to do my best!Twaighlight Zone (talk) 18:03, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey, do you think in the trivia section of the trucks we should ad the name of it's theme song?Twaighlight Zone (talk) 07:49, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about that. It's just that I took the picture from There Goes a Monster Truck witch was made in 1995, and Grave Digger 5 ran until 1995 too, so I thought also because the white wheel conection... But whatever thanks for lettin me know. Twaighlight Zone (talk) 18:10, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Good luck with your computer man! ;)Twaighlight Zone (talk) 16:47, September 9, 2017 (UTC)TZ Why did you delete my topic? (Dinoteen10) Tooon, did you even see how many times that I've tried to tell this Monster Jam Temp character to stop trying to bring back the Womon Of Monster Jam page? Now matter what I did he always keeps on doing it again and again, he just won't stop. The best thing that I can think we should do about this guy is to ban him from the wiki asap. JoshWizz123 (talk) 20:33, April 15, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Monster Jam Temp keeps messing and changing the edits I make to pages like Becky McDonough and Del Scorcho. He also makes like 50 consecutive edits on different pages, spamming the history filled with all his edits. I think it's time to get him banned. Magitroopa (talk) 04:14, April 17, 2018 (UTC) David Smith no longer owns King Krunch, Dillon finley does. is The Destroyer still around?. the last post on it's Facebook is Feb 2016LostintheHOOD (talk) 22:01, July 25, 2018 (UTC) There needs to be more photos of independent trucks getting big air. To show monster truck fans that independent trucks can be just as good and even than "Monster Jam Trucks.LostintheHOOD (talk) 22:00, July 25, 2018 (UTC) We need to make the independent trucks look betterLostintheHOOD (talk) 22:19, July 25, 2018 (UTC) What is the current status of The Destroyer?LostintheHOOD (talk) 22:44, July 26, 2018 (UTC) The most recent pic you added to Bigfoot 18 is not Bigfoot 18LostintheHOOD (talk) 23:40, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Gallery I honestly don't know if I want to reply on my wall or your wall, so I'll just do it here. I usually just go to the source code for a certain page and then type this in (see image) After that, you don't need any of the 'thumb' or '220x220px', you just inserted them in between the two 15:48, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Man, Not being mean but why did remove the Big Kahuna look alike this from Hang Loose, Man? Dang!